


New Beginnings

by Bejest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Please Send Help, Season 8 Spoilers, but here we go, super short and not that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bejest/pseuds/Bejest
Summary: Keith and Lance have a little chat after everything





	New Beginnings

“So… farming?”

Lance looked up, away from the juniberry fields and the violet sunset over the far away forms of Altean mountains, just as Keith slid down beside him in the little alcove he had found in the castle, glass in hand and mostly full of the wine Hunk had brought. Something with a little to no alcohol that tasted amazing; Lance couldn’t remember exactly what it was.

Their first anniversary feast had ended with them all wandering through the halls of the new castle, reminiscing over the years they had spent together, what they had gained and lost, what they were doing now. Coran regaled them with tales of Allura’s childhood and what it was like to co-raise their courageous and beloved pink paladin. Pidge had started up a new project with Matt, Hunk was on his way to becoming the best chef in the universe, Shiro was excelling as the coalition’s ambassador, and Keith was helping reform the Blade to help assist civilizations like the Galra.

And Lance, well…

“Yeah. Well, I help my family with it, but, yeah.”

Keith hummed in a way that somehow acknowledged, accepted and questioned him all at once.

“It’s what I used to do, before the Garrison, so I’m pretty good at it, and after everything Mom and Pop-pop really needed some extra help getting everything up and running again.”

Keith nodded and sipped at his drink.

“When I was in the desert--”

“Your conspiracy shack.”

“--yeah, my, wait no,” he laughed, bumping Lance’s shoulder half-heartedly, “I’m trying to--”

“Bonding moment?”

“ _Lance._ ” This time he snorted, then tried to brush it off by swiping at his nose. “Anyway, I’m trying to tell you that when I lived in the desert, I tried to do a little bit of farming myself.” At that, Lance raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I uh… I failed pretty spectacularly. But I tried! I read up on it and everything and it seemed like a really cool idea at the time.”

“Before you realized that trying to farm in the desert was a terrible idea.”

“Yeah.”

Lance chuckled, leaning against the wall and looking back at the sunset. Allura had told him about it once, one night when they were both feeling a little too homesick. She hadn’t been able to describe it quite right, and he knew why. It was too beautiful, too breathtaking for words to capture.

He closed his eyes as her words came back to him, that familiar yet still painful hole opening somewhere in his chest.

_Every time I saw it, it felt new, and over the juniberries it was… It was always the most beautiful thing I had ever seen…_

“I miss her.”

He opened his eyes at that, turning his head to look at Keith, who had also been watching the sky but glanced at Lance, at his drink, nodded and looked back up at Lance.

“I remember everything so clearly, like it just happened. Like just yesterday we found Blue, and the Castle of Lions and Allura and Coran. Sometimes I still expect to wake up somewhere that isn’t there anymore, or like I should be doing something that I can’t do anymore.”

Lance smiled, pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his chin on his knees.

“Me too,” he said. “I love having my mom’s cooking again, but sometimes I really miss waking up to Hunk’s. And training with you and sort of listening to Pidge’s tech talk and getting called to the bridge.”

Keith took another sip of his drink, then handed it to Lance, who accepted. It really was a good wine--he’d have to remember to ask Hunk what it was again.

“I miss flying,” he admitted. They hadn’t formed Voltron once in the last year. He had stashed his suit away when everything was said and done, and when coming and going between Earth and Altea, he had opted to just be a passenger.

Somehow, it hadn’t felt right. He didn’t want to fly alone.

Keith made a sound almost like a laugh, pulling one leg up to his chest, half mimicking Lance’s position.

“Me too,” he said, and he sounded so nostalgic and wistful that that hole in Lance’s chest felt a little bigger.

The sun had set when he hadn’t been watching. There was still so much to do, so much to see and discover and learn that he-- 

“Would you… uh, well, I mean, when everything’s okay with the Galra and all that, and if you want, would you… want to fly? With me?”

Keith blinked, surprised. Lance was also suprised. He hadn’t actually expected himself to ask.

“We could find something new or just revisit old places or it can just be a sometimes thing and you don’t have to but--” A smile was growing on Keith’s face, and all at once Lance was hit with that feeling he’d been afraid to place before, that warm, comforting feeling everytime they worked together and helped each other. It made the hole seem smaller. 

It felt right.

“Yeah, Lance. I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in MONTHS but this season had me feeling things. Unsatisfied things. I intend to write more and better in the future. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
